vision_rfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-3149
"Execute the orders, Troopers. Remorse comes second." '' - CC-3149 '''CC-3149' was a clone commander who served the Galactic Republic. A clone of Jango Fett, CC-3149 was bred on Kamino, where he was trained to become a clone commander by CC-5052 in a harsh and strict process. CC-5052 also gave CC-3149 the name "Barr" which the clone commander himself adopted. Assigned to the 14th Regiment of the 327th Star Corps and stationed on the Venator "The Omalic", Barr worked with Jedi General Aayla Secura throughout the Clone Wars, although he himself never saw her as a close friend, but rather as another Jedi. Serving in campaigns on planets such as Mustafar, Tatooine, Geonosis, Felucia, and Nar Shadaa, Barr worked with Secura to personally find and eliminate a CIS General during the Battle of Geonosis. During the mission, Barr's 2nd Lieutenant Switch had been captured, but was killed by his comrades after he ordered them to execute Order 41. Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis was over, Barr and Secura served alongside in the Siege of Saleucami. Before they could complete their mission on Saleucami, Secura, Barr, and the 327th were redirected to Felucia, to save captive Jedi Barriss Offee and her apprentice Zonder. With that mission a success, Barr and his troops hunted Shu Mai, who was a member of the governing body of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They eventually discovered that they were too late to capture Mai, and that her forces had been defending an important CIS vessel on Felucia and they were forced to retreat, due to the Republic loosing too many clones. Barr eventually met his end on the Sith planet Moraband, when he and his Troopers sacrificed themselves to enable the evacuation of the other Republic forces such as Jedi, fleet and clones. After holding off the uncountable amounts of CIS droids, the evacuation was a success and the planets surface had been struck by a Republic Orbital strike, vaporizing all that was left in the operation area. Due to this fact, no bodys were found in any CSAR operations later on. Barr was filed as "MIA". Biography Early life and career Bred on Kamino, CC-3149 was among the few selected clones to become clone commanders of different 327th Star Corps Regiments. CC-3149 was, as all of the other selected clones, trained by CC-5052 "Bly" and his deputies, who gave him the designation "Barr". As a future Commander, Barr was trained as an Advanced Recon Commando himself, giving him a more independent mindset and allowing him to think "outside the manual" when it came to the shifting of tactical situations. As a clone commander, it was Barr's job to act as an intermediary between the Jedi Generals and the regular clone troopers, although he was bred to be loyal to the Republic above all others. Barr was assigned to the 14th Regiment of the 327th Star Corps, which fell under the 1st Attack Sector Army. He personally worked with Jedi General Aayla Secura, although he never built up a strong relationship with her during their shared service in the ongoing Clone Wars. When the Republic amassed a number of droids that needed their memory cores unlocked and wiped, Barr helped to recruit a Jedi Knight for the task, as the secrets in the droids could be crucial to the war effort. Planetary Operations Battle of Geonosis "Execute Order 37, Major. We need the whereabouts of the Commander Droid." "Sir, what about the civilians?" "Get rid of them once you're done. Make it quick. You know how much I hate noisy geonosians." - CC-3149 and CT-4401 Geonosis was the first battle in which the 327th Star Corps were deployed. Barr's Regiment was tasked with the elimination of a CIS Commander Droid, who was in charge of an Artillery battery, bombarding nearby clone shock troops. Although it was succesfull, many Clone Officers had mixed feelings about the methods CC-3149 used. Executing Order 37 was CC-3149's most shocking order for the other Clone Troopers, as it involved the capture and threatening of civilian geonosians. Nontheless was the order succesfull and resulted in the execution of the CIS Commander Droid. Mustafar "Bridge lowered. Time to kill some droids." '' ''- CT-4401 reports to CC-3149 "The Omalic" was tasked with the capture of a CIS outpost on Mustafar. After arriving at the Outpost, the 327th Star Corps Regiment was ordered to push on the West side of the Outpost and capture the control room, which controlled the outdoor bridges, to allow an access for the other regiments. After succesfully capturing the control room and taking the outpost, the 14th Regiment encountered a Sith and his henchmen. Due to the outpost being attacked from multiple sides, the 14th Regiment was cut off any reinforcement, but managed to battle the Sith and his henchmen nontheless. They may not have killed the Sith, but his henchmen have been eliminated and forced the Sith to retreat. Mustafar went on to become a secret Republic Outpost for nearly a year. Nar Shadaa "You can't do this! This is my shop! I don't want you Clones sniffing around here!" "My regiment has been given orders, citizen. And I will most definitly make sure they are executed." - CC-3149 to a shop owner, while executing a search warrant on Nar Shadaa Four months after the Siege of Mustafar, the Republic had been given information about a notorious Crime Syndicate on Nar Shadaa, which was possibly in an alliance with the CIS and supplying them with intel about Republic activity on multiple planets. "The Omalic" was tasked with the destruction of said syndicate with the aid of the local police forces. Although the Republic was seen as visitors of Nar Shadaa, they were allowed to use force if necessary. After multiple conflicts between the Syndicate and the Republic, the 14th Regiment and the other clones were able to take over the syndicate headquarters and captured the Syndicate leader, restoring peace on Nar Shadaa and eliminating any further chance of contact between the syndicate's spies and the CIS. The 14th regiment voted in favor of execution for the Leader later on and volunteered as an execution squad. Personality and Traits A dependable clone trooper, Barr was bred to be fiercely loyal to the Republic and his superior officers. As a clone commander, he was allowed much more initiative and independence than his fellow clone troopers. Despite this, he always valued the mission as the most important thing in any situation, even over the wellbeing of his comrades. Barr felt it was better that he didn't have to concern himself with the politics or minutiae of his missions and was happy just to execute his orders. His unswerving dedication to the Republic and his objectives would lead him to become a very relentless and strict Commander and he believed that no method would go too far to achieve one's objective. Equipment At first, Barr utilized the standard Phase I clone trooper armor, sporting several customizations, including a kama command skirt which significed his rank, an ARC pauldron, and polarized macrobinoculars. He wielded a pair of krayt dragon pearl-handled DC-17 hand blasters, with which he was an expert shot, in addition to the standard DC-15A blaster rifle and the DC-15S. Occasionally, he would utilize a jetpack, an item he would use with a degree of expertise. At the Battle of Geonosis, he wore his Phase I armor without the customizations, but afterward would make the upgrade to Phase II armor. He held extensive knowledge of armed and unarmed combat skills, leadership skills, and military tactics. Category:327th Star Corps Category:Clone Commanders